


The Destiny of Courage and Kindness

by Ken_chan



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, Multi, Rest of Adventure & Zero Two Cast also included, based on an idea I originally had for an RPG, mentions of male homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan
Summary: Courage and Friendship are bonded together in one soul. It was destined, that Courage was the jogress partner to Kindness. After all, it takes Courage to be kind and it needs Kindness to take care of a friend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Destiny of Courage and Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317256) by [Ken_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of my fanfiction I'm originally writing in German but I wanted to share it with non-german speaking people as well. English is not my first language so I appreciate any helpful hints on grammar or vocabulary mistakes :)
> 
> The focus in this story will definitely be Ken's and Daisukes special connection to each other that was also more than visible in the original series. Throughout the story there will be hints of romantic feelings between them, but as this is not going to be the central topic of this story I chose to mark it as Gen/Multi, the general connection between those two is more important for the plot.  
> I just wanted to make sure to warn people who don't like the description of homosexual feelings, but I also marked the two as a couple for this fic, so I think everyone reading ahead will be okay with that.
> 
> The other Chosen will also be mentioned in this story and there will be mentions of romantic feelings between some of those as well, but these relationships don't have much effect on the general plot. 
> 
> This story has an alternate timeline, all events up to the victory over BelialVamdemon will be considered as happend, but everything past this (the second fight with Diaboromon, the drama CD's, Tri and the epilogue of Adventure 02) never happened in this story.

The world to his feet was ruined, they had failed to save it. Some of them were on their knees to grieve for the fallen, some of them were among the fallen as well. It was a terrifying image, the air still was filled with the smell of a now extinguished fire and somewhere in the distance you could still hear cries full of the pain and agony of those falling next. The world they had known, in its beauty and splendor, no longer existed, was just a memory of the past. All life and color had been taken away from it, only a mixture of gray remained.

_The world is as dead as they are…_ the boy thought, standing on a  cliff and looking down onto the fallen world, the world he had  ruined. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream… but he wasn't able to.  _The victims… this is all my fault… if only I would have gone with him._ His partner was the first to fall and to let them  all  realize that this time, there was no return. This time they stayed dead, obliterated,  sacrificed.  _It should have been me, not him…_

The boy fell down on his knees, clenched his fists and looked up to the sky.  _If you would still be here, would I have had the courage to end this?_ Certainly, there was no answer, the gods of this world had given up on them. In their sight they all were  only foreign objects to this world whose fates were no longer important to them. This was their reward for fighting for the sake of this world over  so  many years, risking their lifes to bring back peace to it. Peace…

Has there ever been such thing as peace in this world? Illusive peace and false hope, that was the saddening reality. And in the end, it didn't even matter, they fought this war for nothing. The darkness finally won, light and hope were killed together in action and drowned to the sea bottom. Since then only disharmony and hatred remained and everyone was fighting for their own sake, alone until the doubts overtook them one by one. _What remains, after light and hope_ _have fallen?_ _There's nothing_ _besides_ _darkness and despair..._

His hands sank into the ground, there was a thin layer of ash and dust which mixed up with the boy's tears now, finally allowing himself to cry. Their world was lost as well, they already accepted this and were only waiting for their time to finally fall, for their destinies to be accomplished. They had lost everything they've ever lived for: their families, their friends, their partners. There was only one thing he wished for: to go back in time and to not make the same mistakes again then. But that was another illusive hope, there was nothing that could change their destinies.

He stood up and looked down onto the battlefield for one last time. Glanced onto the ones who breathed their last on this ground once again before closing his eyes. He deeply breathed in and out three times. _It's over, he triumphed._

The boy went for a short stroll… and the last thing he remembered was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction. Those who thought the prologue is a bit to dark or frightening: don't worry, it won't stay this way, I promise :) The idea for this story has been in my mind for a few months now but I never had time to start the writing. So I used the short winter break from university to finally start to sort out my ideas and bring them into a story. Updates here will be more irregular than in the original version, because it takes me some time to translate the story properly. Hope you liked the prologue so far.


	2. Just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter. As English isn't my first language I appreciate every helpful hint on grammar or vocabulary mistakes.

_S_ _unday_ _, 29_ _th_ _Jul_ _y_ _2007,_ _2:30_ _a.m._

_Tokyo, Japan_

 

Ken woke up with a scream in his futon on the floor and breathed in and out heavily, still having the sense of falling into the void. It was the first time a nightmare had felt that realistic and threatening so Ken knew he might not be able to go back to sleep this night again. His hands were trembling, the skin on his neck was biting and he felt really sick, asking himself what had caused such a nightmare or what meaning it could have. He was relieved none of his friends seemed to have recognized his scream as they lay around him on the floor as well, even Daisuke was snoring loudly as always. It was the end of July, summer break and since Takeru's mother had to go out of town to do some research for the newspaper she was working at the blonde had invited his friends to stay over the weekend.

While the older Chosen didn't meet with the younger that much, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Takeru and Ken became really close friends after their adventures in the Digital World five years ago and spent as much time together as possible. The gates of the Digital World had all been closed after the final battle against BelialVamdemon and since then none of them had been able to get access to the Digital World again, not to mention that they weren't able to see their partners anymore. They had gotten used to it by now but every now and then they still got sad thinking about their Digimon partners. Ken also missed Wormmon badly, as the small green Digimon always had been his counterpart. Back then, Wormmon hadn't understand that much of what Ken was talking about but for the teen these conversations had been comforting and supportive. In such moments he wished for being able to hold Wormmon in his arms again.

It was much likely that his strange dream had been caused by the horror flick they had watched together in the evening. Miyako had gotten an odd preference for scary movies over the years and pestered her friends until they gave up and agreed to watch the movie just to hush her. Ken didn't like horror and as he knew by now these movies weren't that conducive for his sleep as well. He folded back the futon, got up as silent as possible and without waking Miyako or Iori sleeping next to him he reached the sliding door to the apartments balcony. He opened it without making any noise and closed it again only leaving a small gap. Standing next to the handrail he leaned on it with his arms while watching the night scenery of Odaiba. In the distance he could see Rainbow Bridge, the Ferris wheel and somewhere in the shadows was the shape of Fuji TV's round tower. Ken still lived in Tamachi because even without the dark spore growing inside of him he was doing well at school and able to keep up with the other students in private school but as his other friends all lived in Odaiba they met there most times.

He wasn't a straight-A student anymore but Ken really was okay with that as he had realized it was nicer to be among the other students. He didn't really make friends within his class as Ken was still shy and not able to speak to other people that easily but he had the other Chosen and especially his best friend whom he met nearly every weekend. They got even closer than they had been five years ago and sometimes this even scared Ken a lot. He still hadn't overcome the fear of losing everyone that he was close to which had been caused by the tragic death of his brother so many years ago. Ken was lost in thoughts when his gaze wandered around the scenery in front of him, everything was so quiet, peaceful, a complete contrast to the situation he had to undergo in his nightmare. Suddenly he felt a foreign hand on his shoulder and winced before he turned around and looked into the brown eyes of his best friend.

~*~

Daisuke woke up from Ken's scream but he pretended to be fast asleep and waited for a while before he followed Ken out of the apartment without making any noise as well. He knew his best friend sometimes had these nightmares as he witnessed them on earlier sleepovers and the red haired teen had learned to give Ken some time to let the dreams sink in before confronting him. In the beginning these nightmares had appeared on a regular basis and had been really severe but the more Ken moved on from the past, the better his sleep had gotten and nightmares became a rarity. All the more he had been surprised and worried by this nightmare that seemed to come all of a sudden and out of nowhere. Carefully, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder after following him onto the balcony in silence but Ken winced nevertheless. Daisuke didn't bother about his behavior towards other people that much but when it was about Ken he had the sense that the teen needed to be handled with care as if he would shatter into pieces if not.

He didn't know where this feeling came from, but there was something special between them, a connection he wasn't able to put into words and he could feel it since their Digimon partners had had the Jogress Evolution for the first time five years ago. This connection was still there once the gates had closed and they had returned to their every day lives, this distant feeling of a second heartbeat inside his chest along with his own. The others had had the Jogress Evolution as well but a serious talk about it with Hikari and Takeru had stated both hadn't nearly felt the same with Miyako and Iori as Daisuke had felt with Ken and still was feeling. He now looked into the blue eyes of his best friend and smiled before leaning against the handrail as well and watching the peaceful scenery of Odaiba in front of him. He was curious about the dream, but he didn't want to pester Ken, he knew his friend still had a lot of problems to turn his thoughts and feelings into words.

Ken was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes before he finally started apologizing. “I'm sorry, if I woke you up, I didn't mean to, I...”, but Daisuke held up a stopping hand in front of the dark haired teen. “Do I look like I'm angry with you?” Ken shook his head and suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. Daisuke sighed, Ken always was so extremely polite and afraid to annoy somebody, but he didn't waste much thoughts onto his own needs. He understood that talking about the nightmare now wouldn't have much effort so he tried to take Ken's mind off of thinking about it anymore and started to babble. “Who knew Miyako was that obsessed of spine-chillers, I mean she always was tougher than Hikari, but yeah I didn't expect that. Nevertheless she was clinging to you like a crybaby at the end of the movie although you looked like you wanted to run away as well.” Daisuke laughed and started teasing Ken slightly as he was sure his friend knew it wasn't meant to be mean. He really liked doing this if it was about Miyako who was clinging to Ken whenever she had the chance to and not realizing that his best friend wasn't interested in her in the romantic way at all. Ken just took a short glance on Daisuke before looking back onto the panorama in front of him and starting to laugh slightly. “She has a lot of siblings, maybe her brother or one of her sisters is into that kind of movies as well. But I would be happy if we don't watch any horror again, I don't like it at all.” Ken said thoughtfully and turned to Daisuke again. “I had a really strange dream and I think the movie is to blame.”

~*~

Ken had been surprised that Daisuke had followed him outside onto the balcony but being honest he was glad to have his best friend around, his presence alone helped him to calm down more and more. Once they stopped bitching about Miyako, Ken decided to tell Daisuke about his nightmare before he started to stare at Odaiba in the distance again. “I had a lot of dreams about our time in the Digital World, but I never experienced something that never happened. I wonder if it matters somehow.” Daisuke glanced at him, crossed his arms behind his head and grinned. “Oh, don't be like Hikari, she's interpreting to much into those kind of things as well. It was just a dream, Ken. Come on, let's go back inside and back to sleep. We wanted to go swimming today and I don't have a worthy adversary if you haven't slept enough.” Daisuke seemed to be sulking a bit and Ken just shook his head in amusement.

“Sometimes I really want to know what's going on in your mind, Motomiya. Takeru and Iori do a lot of sports as well, don't underestimate them.” Daisuke grinned widely. “Iori still is a baby and about Takeru… I'm going to skunk.” The competitive rivalry between Daisuke and the blonde only increased the more time Hikari and Takeru spent together. Did he still have a crush on her? Ken had thought, the red haired teen had accepted Hikari to be only a friend but it seemed he had been wrong about that. But Daisuke finally had distracted Ken from the thoughts about the nightmare, he wasn't nearly feeling as miserable as he did half an hour ago after waking up. The dream felt like a dream now, the biting on his neck had vanished along with the feeling of sickness in his stomach. He pushed himself away from the handrail and turned around to look at Daisuke. “Whatever you're going to dream about in the future, I recommend to not jump into the void at the end. If I hadn't been laying on the floor already I definitely would have been falling out of my bed.” Ken said and was still wondering why his dream-self felt the need to jump down from that cliff. In silence they opened the sliding door and entered the living room again. The four other teens were still fast asleep and Ken sighed in relief. On the balcony he had asked Daisuke to keep this incident a secret as he was really embarrassed a dream had discomposed him so badly. Carefully they lay down onto their futons again and he smiled at Daisuke. “Good night and thank you.” Ken murmured and closed his eyes. None of them noticed the dark shadow jumping down from the roof of the building onto the neighbor house and then disappearing in the darkness.  


_Sunday, 29 th July 2007, 3 a.m._

_Unknown place_  
  


Everything was according to the plan, first doubts had been cast and it was just a matter of time to let them grow and spread inside the boy. They would atone for the humiliation he had to go through, _he_ would atone for what happened five years ago. But for now he didn't need to do anything, he just needed to wait once _he_ was on the brink. A pleased and spine-chilling laughter filled the air, how long he had waited for this day of reckoning that was soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it so far :) The next Chapter is most likely to come next weekend.


End file.
